Lips Of An Angel
by DSalvatore6
Summary: One-Shot to Lips Of An Angel by Hinder. My first fan fiction so please read: Smitchie and a little Naitlyn.


Hey guys! This is my first story being uploaded ever. So please be nice, yet help me with stuff i can work on. I know im not good, but i dont think im horrible. So just let me know.

I think if this works out well, ill keep writing song fics until i become confortable moving past one-shots.

Well hope you enjoy. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, Lips of an Angel by Hinder, or Danny. I do own Brian and Rebecca. (If i owned Joe Jonas, he would be mine haha:) )

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Shane awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating indicating he was receiving a call. His hand shot out to his nightstand to grab his phone, but not before looking at the clock.

3:46am

Shane sighed and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Shane?" The other person on the other side of the line said.

"Mitchie?!" Shane replied surprised and somewhat loud. His eyes quickly glanced at the girl sleeping beside him. Carefully, trying not to wake her up, he walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

"Yeah. It's me." Mitchie said softly, sounding quite upset.

"Mitchie, why are you calling me so late? It's kind of hard to talk right now."

_Honey why are you crying_

_Is everything okay_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud_

"Shane, I miss you." Mitchie replied, obviously crying now.

"Mitch, I miss you to. But you know we didn't work out." Shane said. He mentally cursed himself not knowing why he just said that lie. The truth was that he really missed her and wanted her to be his.

"Shane, I know I messed up. I miss you so much." She said sobbing now.

Shane's heart broke at hearing her cry.

"Mitchie, why are you crying?"

"Why are you whispering?"

_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wished she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Rebecca's asleep in the bedroom."

"Oh." She seemed to have calmed down a little bit, but there was disappointment hidden underneath her voice.

"Mitch, you don't know how bad I wish it was you though." Shane said finally revealing the truth.

"I thought you said we didn't work out."

"Well I lied okay? I miss you. I love you. We both never moved on, even after a year."

_It's really good to here your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak._

"Shane.. I love you to." Mitchie said with a smile on her face.

"You know, your voice sounds so sweet saying my name. It coming from the lips of an angel, and hearing you say I love you to me, makes me weak."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

"Awh Shane..." Said a now beaming Mitchie.

" I never want to say goodbye to you again."

"I don't either."

"I miss the lips of an angel named Mitchie."

"Awh Shane, your such a cheesy person." She said jokingly.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes, I've dreamt of you to_

"What made you call me though?" Shane asked questionly.

"I haven't stopped thinking of you or dreaming of you since we broke up and ive finally cracked."

"Its funny, I haven't stopped dreaming of you either."

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

"Mitch, does Brian know you're calling me?" Shane asked.

After a long pause, Mitchie finally answered "No."

"Well wont yall fight when he finds out?"

"No. He's gone. We broke up today."

"Oh. I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Why? It's not your fault. Does Rebecca know you're on the phone with me?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue. She probably thinks its Jason or Nate. They like calling late at night for some odd reason."

_Well my girls in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish it was you_

_I guess I never really moved on_

_It's really good to here your voice say my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words, it makes me weak_

"Oh. Well how are Jason and Nate anyways?"

"Their doing good. Jason and Danny are engaged and I think Nate and Caitlyn are close to that point also."

"Well that's good for them."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"So what have you been doing Mitch?"

"Well, I got a record deal with Lava and I moved to New York City."

"That's great Mitch. I'm really proud of you. You deserve it."

_Its really good to here your voice_

_Saying my name, it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Well Mitch, it's getting late."

"Yeah, I know. I was just about to say the same thing."

"Well ill call you tomorrow?" Shane asked hopefully.

"Id like that." Mitchie replied with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Mitchie."

"Night Shane."

"Bye. I love you."

"I love you to."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Shane walked back into the bedroom with a huge smile plastered to his face. Never did he think that what happened tonight would actually happen. He got into the bed and looked at the clock.

4:06am

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it harder to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Who was on the phone Shane?" He heard Rebecca ask him moments later.

"It was just Nate. He got excided over a new song he just came up with."

"Oh. Okay." Rebecca said laying back down while trying to fall back asleep.

"Um, listen Rebecca, we need to talk."

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

* * *

_**Did you like it at all?**_


End file.
